


Never Too Nonchalant

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [16]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Whizzer meets the lesbians for the first time.





	Never Too Nonchalant

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #6 (Whizzer meets the lesbians for the first time.) as suggested by Joanie

Whizzer and Marvin starting living together again only two weeks after they reunited. It was only two days after that when Marvin insisted that Whizzer meet their lovely neighbors properly. Instead of the brief encounter at the baseball game.

 

So now, they were standing in front of the lesbians’ door and waiting for a greeting. Marvin had told Whizzer all about the strong but kind woman and her, sometimes overbearing but endearing, girlfriend that he had befriended over the two years that they were apart.

 

The door was opened and they were met by a cheary blonde woman who Marvin had described to Whizzer as, Cordelia. “Hi, I’m so glad you guys could come!” She said excitedly. “Char, they’re here.” She yelled to someone inside the house. “Charlotte’s just finishing getting ready.” She said turning back to the men. “Come in.”

 

“Hey, Delia.” Marvin replied warmly. “I’d like you to meet Whizzer Brown.” Whizzer smiled and reached out to shake her hand. Her smile faltered for a moment before she plastered it back on and shook his hand.

 

When Marvin was debriefing Whizzer on the lesbians from next door, he left out the part about how he hadn’t seen exactly painted Whizzer in the best light to his friends. At least in the few times he could talk about him without yelling, or worse, crying. The woman were, understandably, less than thrilled after hearing the news of their reconciliation. They just wanted to see their friend happy and wanted judge whether or not Whizzer was able to do that for themselves.

 

Whizzer pretended not notice the small change in her demeanor and sat down on the couch after Cordelia’s invitation. Charlotte emerged from wherever she was hiding with a welcoming smile. She awkwardly shook hands with Whizzer as they exchanged pleasantries. The whole ordeal began to remind Marvin of the dinners with his  _ family _ and Whizzer, which is that last thing he wanted. 

 

After a few seconds of stiff silence Cordelia interjected. “Does anyone want anything to drink?”

 

“I’ll have a beer.” Marvin said.

 

“Same here.” Charlotte added.

 

“I’ll take a glass of wine.” And with that, Cordelia went to fetch the drinks, leaving Whizzer to the scrutiny of Charlotte.

 

“So Whizzer,” Charlotte said, disrupting the quiet. “You’ve moved in with Marvin.” She said flatly, phrasing it as more of a statement than a question. 

 

“Yeah, just last week.” Whizzer confirmed and placed a hand on Marvin’s knee. Charlotte responded with a simple head nod.

 

Luckily, Cordelia came in with everyone’s drinks and nothing greases the conversation quite like booze.

 

After seven beers and one bottle of wine share amongst the four of them, you could say that things were less tense. 

 

Cordelia (Who was kind of a light-weight) melted every time Marvin and Whizzer showed any kind of affection. Putting on a sappy grin and gushing about how adorable they were. Even Charlotte began to warm up. Even Whizzer was less of a slutty drunk than he usually was, something Marvin was very thankful for. At one point, Cordelia pulled Marvin away to drunkenly say just how much she loved Whizzer.

 

The night ended when Marvin explained to the group that he had to pick up Jason in the morning and they’d better head out. 

 

“Come back again!” Cordelia said, hanging onto Charlotte's arm. “Like tomorrow.” 

 

Whizzer smiled. It had been a while since he had had  _ real _ friends. It was nice.

  
  
  
  



End file.
